Housing Criminals
by cataclysmicangels
Summary: At 10 at night Lucy didn't know who was knocking on her door but who she saw is who she never thought she'll see again and all she could think is damn that magic council. Rated T for language and story after GMG arc Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi im cataclysmicangelsbut call me cata or cat.**

**Thoughts, letters, and flash backs will be in italics. Author notes will be in parenthesis and bold. I appreciate criticism cause im a new writer and want to know your opinions so feel free to comment in reviews or message me. I will look at the reviews and will try to message back and if you dont like made up shippings then leave this story because this is not a NaLu. I hope you enjoy my story and have a nice day. Oh and I do not own Fairytail Hiro mashima does sadly T_T . **

**Lucy p.o.v**

I was sitting on my bed reading my favorite book ' Nights revenge ' by katy zula (**random name and author**) it was at the climax of battle when someone was knocking on my door. I peered at my clock seeing it was 10pm. I walked towards my door, cursing them to hell for disturbing me this late at night, but when I opened the door it was who I least expected it to be... Cobra with his pet snake cubeillos and Midnight of Oracien seis (**cant remember how to spell it darn my memory) **and Doranbolt of the Magic Council.

My face was plastered in shock as I let them into my apartment. They looked around looking slightly impressed. _What the hell do they want_ I thought to myself, when I a chuckle from Cobra at my right side. I was confused at first, but then I remembered he could hear people's thoughts great now I have a freaking mind reader in my house. I then thought _get the fuck out of my head Cobra, _ I smirked internally when he turned to me glaring heatedly. Poor Midnight and Doranbolt looked so confused. I ignored thier questioning gazes but looked Doranbolt straight in the eye " why are you here?" I questioned in a annoyed tone. He smiled sheepishly at me and handed me a letter, I took the letter, and raised an eyebrow while opening it. I read out loud:

_Dear Ms. Lucy Heartfilia, _

_You have been requested (" ordered cobra proclaimed ") to watch over Cobra and Midnight for the next 2 years. We are sorry for the short notice. But you are the only one we thought could handle them properly (" first thought of " coughed cobra) we wish you good luck with putting them back into society._

_Sincerely, the Magic Council_

I looked up from the damned letter to glare coldly at Doranbolt who was already sweating nervously and then started fidgeting under my glare which brought shivers done even Cobra and Midnight's backs. He rushed forward, shook my hand, then sprinted out the door, closing it with a BANG!

I slowly looked to my guest for 2 fucking years who were already looking at me looking bored. I let out a tired sigh and told them calmly " well im taking a shower one of you can have the guest room (** lets pretend she has one )** and the other can have the couch." Almost instantly Cobra rushed to the guest room claiming it for him and his snake. While Midnight just walked disappointly to and sat on the couch. I walked into the bathroom and started my shower.

Time skip 15 minutes cause im lazy

I walked out of the bathroom in a large t-shirt and yoga shorts, into the living room confronting them both. " Go take your showers, I laid out guy clothes by your towels dont ask why I have a friend who strips unconsciously and leaves his clothes here.' They both nodded I started to walk to my room but I turned around ' oh and were going to the guild tomorrow. Earning two groans from the boys.

No ones p.o.v

She walked into her room and plopted on her bed and fell to sleep instantly only to mornings light or her loud annoying alarm clock.

**I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. But I need to decide who she ends up with so a poll is in order and the canidates are Cobra or Midnight. Also I dont know if they are going to join team Natsu or start thier own so give me team names plz and I will decide from that point **

**Love Cata**


	2. team names

**Sorry this is not a chapter I have come up with names for a team if it happens!**

**1) Starlight fangs ( reviewer)**

**2) starry illusion's fang**

**3) midnight dragons revenge**

**4) crossed road**

**5) illusion's dragons tears **

** Please review on which one you want so I can update faster with a team name ready if it happens which it mostly will.**

** Cata out**


	3. mates and WAIT WHAT!

**sorry i haven't post in a while i'm so sorry please forgive me enjoy!**

** love Cata**

Cobra P.O.V

I felt sunlight touch my eyes as i awoke early in the morning. I looked up to see Cubilos by my side still sleeping. Moving silently across the Blondie's guest room i walked into the kitchen to find some breakfast. but when i reached the kitchen i already saw Blondie their making some strawberry pancakes and BACON.I love bacon i'm starting to like this Blondie, because from where i was it smelled delicious. I walked quietly to her shoulder and looked over it and said " that looks delicious thank you". Apparently she didn't know i was there and less than a second later i found myself half away across the room with a pounding head ache. Then i saw blondie running to me she kneeled down to look at my head. She looked me in the eyes and said with an apologetic smile and a quick " sorry Cobra ". I gave her "okay" nod she stood up and reached her petite hand out to me. Grabbing it gently she pulled off the ground with no problem what so ever." she smiled brightly at " i'm going to wake up Midnight breakfast is ready grab yourself a plate but save some for me and midnight. OK?" she chirped. " sure blondie " i replied walking to the kitchen. she whisper shouted back " my name is Lucy not blondie snake boy" " ya ya ...blondie". " stupid snake boy, just get your stuff already." she finalized.

Lucy P.O.V

I walked over to the couch to find a sleeping Midnight. I shook his shoulders a little bit and told him to wake up a few times. He groaned and blinked his hazy red eyes at me he rubbed them blinked rubbed again blink blink. Then suddenly he faced palmed, I shrugged at the odd behavior and walked to the kitchen to make my breakfast. I turned to find a still sleepy Midnight grabbing a paper plate waiting for me to finish so I quickly grabbed three pieces of bacon and two pancakes and the honey and set everything down at my spot and sat down. Poured some honey on my pancakes and dug in to my meal enjoying the taste of strawberries and bacon. I looked up to Cobra and Midnight doing the exact same thing as me. I chuckled at our behavior and how we just dug in with no manners at all. I shook my head a little then continued to stuff my face until i was full.

After i finished eating i went to my bedroom to pick out my outfit for the day and soon picked out black tights, a black mini skirt that went to mid thigh, a light blue sleeveless turtle neck that had a very strong but light armor made into it, black flats, and to finish off i put my hair down with a light blue ribbon on the small side pony ponytail,with my keys and whip of course ( sort of like the outfit when she saw her dad in season one episode name: My resolve ). I walked to see the boys already dressed waiting for me. Together we walked out my apartment, locked the door, and started the ten minute walk to the guild. as we walked, we made small talk about our hobbies, magic, and favorite techniques for battle.

We reached the the doors and pushed them open most people were already there and look to see who came in. Once my team saw Cobra and Midnight, shouts of " Heavens Wheel, ice make: Lance, and Fire dragons ROAR" sounded throughout the guild.

They were my responsibility i had to protect them. I ran in front of them and took the attacks head on arms and legs spread in a protective manner. Fire, ice, and swords hit and cut my body and face. the pain was to much i let out a pained scream before seeing darkness.

No One P.O.V

Once the dust cleared and the pained scream was heard the guild ran to the scene to see the injured body of Lucy. Cobra lifted her body and ran to the infirmary along with Midnight following. He placed her down on the bed only to be confronted by Master Makarov. " why are you here boy?" Makarov questioned. Cobra pulled out the letter from the council and handed it to him. As he read it his old, wise eyes widened slightly, he closed the letter and looked to the poison dragon slayer glaring slightly before he spoke " Please watch out for her she is special to this guild and if you or Midnight hurt her you will face the wrath of Fairy Tail understood Cobra". Magic seeping through his eyes causing them to glow a little. Cobra nodded, not that he would tell anyone he was a little scared of the tiny Master. Makarov huffed a little. " great now i have to go explain this to the guild. You and Midnight stay up here for now Wendy will be up here in a minute to heal Lucy." " Whatever" Cobra replied with his head facing the other way. Midnight just went to sleep on his flying carpet. A minute later a little blue haired girl ran over to Lucy and a blue/green light pulsed from her hands as all Lucy's wounds slowly disappeared except a wound that would create a scar from her right eyebrow to the middle of her cheek. '_At least it would look cool' _Cobra thought.

Narrator's P.O.V (yes I have one too ha-ha)

For the rest of the day the poison dragon slayer and illusion waited for our favorite celestial mage to awaken from her slumber. The next day just after dawn the blonde stirred in her bed causing her guardians to awaken from their own sleep, they both watched her as she rubbed her eyes and looked at the familiar room and her first words of the day was " why the fuck am I in the infirminy" " oh little blondie don't you remember what happen yesterday morning" cobra responded. Lucy put on a thinking face but in seconds later her lips formed a O." Well since you figured it out we can go down stair and get some food. Oh and by the way you were out for twenty four hours, Wendy healed you, and you have a scar over your eye now" Midnight explained. Lucy unconsciously moved a over her right eye and traced her new scar. The boys wondered if she if would burst out in tears because, her skin was now marked permanently, but to their surprise she cracked a grin as she traced it again." Well at least it looks cool and it makes me look tougher and not a wimp". Cobra and Midnight looked at each other before booming laughter came from their mouths, poor Lucy had no idea what the were laughing at but soon joined. Tears slipped out of their eyes as they continued to laugh, after five minutes of laughter it slowly died down to nothing. Cobra and Midnight looked at Lucy, Cobra spoke " we thought you were going to cry because your skin was now marked forever"." Why would I cry, I'm not that much of a girly girl jeez' Lucy replied, then continued ' lets go to the main hall and see everyone and get your guild marks okay". "Okay, wait what GUILD MARKS? Are you crazy they would never let us join for what we did.' 'Yes they will forgive you don't worry and if they don't I'll pull some strings and get you in okay trust me Cobra.' 'Will not' 'will too' 'will not' will too' 'will not ' yes they will so stop arguing and shut up snake boy". "Fine but if they don't you owe me 5,000J and if they don't I'll pay you 5,000J. Deal?" " Deal"." Lets go Then we'll talk to master get ready to pay me 5,000J snake boy" " whatever blondie". The trio walked down from the stairs only to find the master sitting on the bar drinking booze. None of the other members saw them as they made their way to stand in front of master Makarov. Once they stood in front of him Lucy spoke first "master can Cobra and Midnight join Fairy Tail so it can be easier on me to take care of them and if they do anything bad as to deserve That then I will join them in the punishment. So please let them join". " Fine I agree to your conditions Lucy. Boys where do you want your guild marks?"

Cobra P.O.V

She won the fucking bet I can't believe she won. Damn means I owe her 5,000J, stupid blondie probably already knew he would say yes to the request ( hey that rhymed ). I pulled out the money I owed and gave it to her waiting hand. I then looked at the old man and said " I want mine on my right hand purple like cubilos scales" Midnight then said " right hand black please and thank you ". '_Suck up as always'_ i thought. With a wave of his hand our guild marks appeared just like we wanted them . Lucy thanked our new master and walked away motioning us to follow her. we reached the table that was filled with her team mates Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Carla Marvell ( Wendy's exceed ), and finally Happy Dragneel. when we were three feet away from the table they all looked up at the trio. before tackling Lucy to the ground speaking words of relief that she was okay. When they tackled her to the ground jealousy begin to build in tell i snatched her from the dog pile. when i set her up right she looked shocked and a little curious at my actions but before she could ask me a question a growling was heard from in front of us. The source of it was Natsu Dragneel, its predatory sound made all the dragon slayers including Laxus look in his direction. in return i made a more menacing growl. but the pinky still stood tall glaring back at me with a fire in his eyes that said SHE IS MINE BACK OFF. All i did was bring my evil glare at him with a growl and a hiss that made the little dragon slayer walk back a few steps my eyes screamed. NO I WILL CLAIM HER SHE WILL BE MINE I WILL NOT STAND DOWN BUT I WILL ALSO NOT FORCE HER TO DO SO!. As our glaring match continued I heard the other slayers getting everyone else out but Lucy. The lightning dragon slayer got a long green haired man to place ruins around that were probably so we didn't destroy the guild. Lucy just stood there looking between us trying to find out a solution to this problem she tried to walk up to us but the little dragon slayer grabbed her and and took her to the other slayers where the two males looked at her then at us then frowned knowing how dangerous it is for two males wanting the same female. Soon waves of red magic poured of Pinky it represented is Fire Dragon magic, I reached inside myself into my two jars and sent waves of purple to respond to his red when it clashed they pulsed against each other soon forming the shape of a purple dragon or what my dragon would i been a 1st or 3rd generation slayer following mine a red dragon formed in the shape of his dragon Igneel i think. the two dragons circled each other for a few minutes sizing each other up before they attacked each other mercilessly. Attacks of their of elements fire and poison relentlessly trying to tear each others throats out. After about an hour sweat dripped down my face and apparently pinky was in the condition as I was or slightly worse. but before the dragons could attack again a loud angered roared came from blondie. Wait WHAT Blondie fucking roared at us no way in hell is she a fucking dragon slayer. Another roar came out of the blonde female a even more angered one causing me and Natsu to whimper a little. waves came of the blonde and soon a golden dragon with eyes that looked like the starry sky appeared, but the weird thing is a silver crown was on the dragons head. Just what the Fuck is happening is here?

Lucy P.O.V

I watched as the two dragons slayers and dragons fought each other for some reason. when i tried to stop the two earlier Wendy stopped me and pulled to where Laxus and Gajeel were. When i watched them fight there was something in me that pulled at my heart. then a voice spook to me in my mind with a clear voice that was exactly like my mothers it said " Lucy it is time to know of your real past" "what do you mean my real past and why do sound like my mother?" I replied/demanded." i sound like your mother because i am your mother and all you know before i 'died' is all a lie let me show you truth" she said in a soothing voice. " okay show me my past mama". after i spoke those words i was brought to the past. i looked five years at the time, it was mama glowing brightly then a golden dragon took her place with eyes like the starry night and a silver crown adored her head. The little me asked the dragon " where did mama go? ". The gorgeous dragon let out a booming laugh then answered little me's question." I am your mother sweet heart just in a different form and today i'm going to teach you a rare magic that will keep you alive so practice hard and pay attention okay sweetie." " sure mama". They rest of the memories showed me learning celestial dragon slaying and celestial magic. All up in tell mama was on her death bed and she whispered a few things in my ear and all went black. I opened my eyes and heard even clearer than before and saw much better and smelled the sweat coming off Cobra and Natsu. They were still fighting hard and fast, I was getting irritated with their growls and hisses for wanting the right to be my mate. Tch, they think they get to choose no the female ALWAYS chooses her mate, stupid males they should already know that. After a few more minutes of their stupid fighting i had enough. I let out a roar of anger and irritation and sent my golden waves out that formed into my mother. both of the boys looking shocked and a little scared so did their dragons when the saw my dragon, i let loose another roar more irritation in this one. now all dragon slayers in the room had their dragons out now all eyes were on me at this point. " You two are IDIOTS" i bellowed at them causing both of them to cringe, good. " don't you know the female choose the mates or did your MALE dragons not tell you that very important detail, Igneel and Anguis why did you not tell them you idiots it could have stopped this whole fight dammit, and yes i am a dragon slayer a celestial one to be exact and my dragon was actually my mother, don't ask why I didn't tell you because i just found out myself I had a fucking memory block okay. We done cause when i came up to Team Natsu i was going to ask if Cobra and Midnight could join the team so i could watch them. Before you two started your territorial shit, now the whole fucking guild is going to ask so many fucking questions that i get a migraine. so sit down shut-up and put your dragons away NOW!" i ranted till i was out of breath. when i finally stopped i panted and tried to catch my breath. When i looked up and everyone was sitting on the floor silent. I fixed the chairs and tabled and got everyone who was waiting outside looking very very confused. I let them all in, when i came back inside Laxus, Gajeel , and Wendy were sitting at the bar, while Natsu and Cobra where brooding( 'manly' version of sulking ) in the corner with a sad aura around them after the verbal beating they received.

Being tired of there 'brooding' i dragged them and Midnight to Erza, Gray, and Wendy to ask the question i been waiting to ask for about two hours. i threw them down on the booth with a BAM that made Wendy jump a little. " okay guys i have a question to ask i wanted to see if Midnight and Cobra could join Team Natsu so i could watch other them?" I started. " no " gray answered first. " anyone who else agrees with him raise your hand " i stated. All hands went up except Wendy's, i sighed i knew this would happen so i smiled gently at them before looking at Cobra and Midnight and saying with a childish grin " I guess we'll be making our own team boy's. Bye guys i resign my spot on team Natsu and if Lissana wants to join let her she is a truly wonderful girl." While walking away i saw all of their gaping at me, Cobra, and Midnight walked to a new table to discuss our team things, such as our team name.

"Okay boys i think crossroads would be a cool name what do you guys think?" i inquired." It's a cool name but i think Starlight Fangs would be cooler than that." Midnight suggested. with a few more minutes of thinking we all agreed on starlight fangs. " we are now Team STARLIGHT FANGS" i roared. With everything decided we went to my apartment with a grin on my face.

**I think that was pretty freaking awesome. congratulations to the reviewer that suggested this. it was a close battle so thank you to all the voters.**

**also i'm sorry for not updating in so long school is a bitch.**

**review**

**have a good weekend **

**love cata**


	4. MUST READ

**whats up guys! i hope you enjoyed the last chapter now i need you to vote in review who do want Lucy to fall in love with **

**1) Cobra aka snake boy **

**2) Natsu aka ****salamander**

**3)Midnight aka Mr. sleepy**

**or**

**4) Gray aka the stripper**

**i want the honest truth the more people who vote the faster i update, so cast your votes.**

** sorry no new chapter **

**OH i almost forgot i just to say thank you to all the people that stick my stories and give advise and compliments it helps me and makes me feel good **

**LOVE**_**  
**_**CATA**


End file.
